The big secret
by Evilprincess15728
Summary: Dean has a big secret but he won't tell anyone what it is, since Sam has decided to go out on his own no one is there to see Dean at his worst except for one person.
1. The bar

Chapter 1

"**WHEN DID YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME THIS DEAN!?"**

_"Umm some time not soon," _He said with his face looking scared _"look I'm sorry I was going to tell _**you**_ but I thought you wouldn't understand please I did this for your own good." _

**"That's what you say all the time." **I grab my coat and walk out the door, ok now you probably want to know what is going on and who I am and why I am yelling at Dean. Trust me he deserves it. Well I am Meg and we were dating until he told me something that I would have never guessed without Sam's help. Let me go back to when we first started dating, it was December and it was Christmas Eve and I was in a bar alone when Dean walks in I looked for Sam knowing that they are always together, but I did not see him. So I waved to Dean and he came to sit next to me. "_Hey what are you doing here?"_

"**Oh nothing just drinking away my stupid job, I got a new one at a restaurant down the street, it sucks, what have you been up to?" **

_"The usual, except without Sam." _I look at him weirdly and he nods at the bartender to hit him with a shot of Jack. I slam my hand down in front of his shot he looks at me, "**What happened." **He takes his shot puts the money on the bar, grabs my arm and we leave the bar to his car. As we headed to the door I yelled to the bar tender **"Put it on my tab!" **when we got to his car I look at it to see that it still looks the same, his black car is always the same. He would not let anyone put a scratch on it because if they did put anything on his baby, he would kill them. He opens the door and shoves me in then slams the door. As he gets in he shuts his door and starts the car and turns down the music so it's dead silent. Then he speeds off and I'm thinking **"****WHAT THE HELL WHERE ARE WE GOING IN SUCH A HURRY!"** I had no clue I just hope it was not to my job cuz I kinda blew it off tonight.

After a short ride of getting jerked around and hoping we don't get pulled over for drag racing. We arrive at a motel, classic Dean staying in a motel. I quickly take off my seat belt and get out to follow Dean, who **didn't have a seat belt on in the first place! **I mean he can be so freaking crazy sometimes. I don't know why I still hang out with him but I do somehow. Anyways we get into the room and he sits me down on the bed and starts to walk back and forth, back and forth. "**DEAN FUCKING TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW YOU'RE SCARING ME!" **He stops looks at me and then smashes his lips into mine. We slowly lay down and start taking are clothes off. When I get down to my bra and underwear and he gets down to his boxers I push him off of me and say "**You still didn't answer my question." **

He sighs and sits down on the bed beside me, "_Ok I'll tell you, Sam wanted to go on his own and I told him no but he insisted I haven't heard from him since last month." _My mouth drops open "**What and your just now telling me this!" **He nods his head, and then I slap him leaving a good red hand mark on his cheek. "_What the hell was that for?" _

**"For being stuck up and not asking anyone for help, that's my job you idiot." **

"_Ok sorry gezz you don't have to be so mean about it, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it's just I can't trust anyone these days." _I look at him with sorrow and then take his hands in mine, he looks deep into my eyes and I look deep into his and say. "**Now you do."**


	2. What happened last night

**C****hapter ****2**

"_Thanks Meg but look you can't tell anyone like no one, anyways I'm still hoping we can finish what we started" _He rubs my leg, oh here we go with the classic Dean. "**Well we are already almost naked so why not." **When we got done we both laid there trying to catch our breaths. Then I slowly fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning the bed was empty and there was a note on the night stand next to me. I pick up my phone and see that it's 10:30 AM, and then I read the note.

_ Went to go get some breakfast and booze be back soon _

_ Dean _

I smirk he would go get some booze and he is always hungry. I look underneath the blankets, yup I'm naked and we had sex last night. I don't remember much I must have been wasted. But I do remember him telling me what happened to Sam. I get up and go to the bathroom; I should take a shower to get the smell of sex off of me. I get in and slowly let the water beat on my back, this feels so good I never get to stand in a shower anymore. I hear the door open and then hear him set the stuff down on the counter and then come into the bathroom.

"_Hey there baby, I see you got up and saw my note." _Since when does he call me baby I thought whatever he calls every girl a name to get their attention. "**Umm yah I saw it I kinda figured you would go out and get some more booze." **He peeks his head in and then says "_Well when do you want to go out, you know like on our date oh we can go out tonight considering that its Christmas your favorite holiday." _What the hell since when does he know my favorite holiday and when did we start to go on fucking dates, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!

"**Umm Dean if you don't mind me asking WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME BABY AND HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE CHRISTMAS AND WHY ARE WE GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT! Can you please explain that to me." **He looks at me with his eyes wide open and his mouth dropped down, I wanted to say shut your mouth before a fly walks right in but I kinda just yelled at him so, yah not the appropriate time for that.

_"I can't believe you don't remember last night boy was it fun and sexy and oh yah I'm starting to get a boner all over again." _I look at him evilly, and he just looks away quickly "_Look what do you remember last." _I think back to last night thinking of the last thing I remember. "**Well I remember us having sex and this was after you told me about Sam and then I remember us getting done with it and then us taking a break to breath and then I passed out after that, why what did I miss." **He looks at me with his eyes wide open and then starts to laugh; I slap him and then take the shower head and spray him with it. "_Ahhh ok okay I'll tell you just get out of the shower and come sit on the bed." _

I stop spraying him and dry off, I chuckle to myself I sprayed him with the shower head. Ha serves him right. I wrap a towel around me and then walk out there; it's not like he hasn't seen me naked before. Once I get to the bed I take the towel off and wrap it around my hair, Dean must have not known that I had walked out or that I had even had a towel on because he just stared at me with his eyes wide open. "**Will you stop staring at me it's not like we didn't have sex"**

_"Umm yah right sorry about that." _I laughed because as he said that he had dropped the cup that he was holding. I got dressed and then sat down on the bed waiting for him to come and talk to me. Finally he walks over there grabs a chair and drags it to the bed. Then he puts it right in front of me and sits in it. His knees start to move up and down and I could tell he was nervous.

All I could think is what the hell happened last night. "_Ok so right now I want you to promise me that no matter what I say about last night you won't hit me like at all." _I nod **"No promises" **His eyes widen and he begins to tell me.

"_Look I had no idea you were asleep but man after we took that brake you climbed on to me and started to kiss my neck of course I liked it, So then we went at it again and of course you made the same noises and all that you had made before so I assumed you can start to see why I didn't know you were asleep. Anyways after we were done we cuddled together, it was nice and relaxing so we started to talk…"_

He stopped and knew that I had missed something important when I was asleep last night. He looked down and I put my hand on his shoulder "**What's wrong what did I miss tell me." **He looks up and continues. "_And then I asked you to be my girlfriend, you asked me why I wanted you to be my girlfriend and I told you it was because you are nice, funny, you care about me, we have a lot in common, you know what I really do in life and I wouldn't have to lie to you about what I do…."_

He paused for a second and then continued "_And I can't stand to see you with anyone else it kills me every time I see someone flirting with you or every time you tell me you have a date with someone I just loose it, but I don't tell you because I know you would never feel the same way about me." _He gets up and walks into the kitchen

I sat there for a second and then got up and tapped him on the shoulder, he turns around. I look him in the eyes I had no idea he had felt that way after all these years "**And who says I don't feel the same way." **I lean in and kiss him deeply the truth was I had felt the same way, all those dates I went on that I had told him about I wanted to make him jealous of me of the men I was going on dates with. I knew that we had a lot in common and I did care about him, I also knew what he did for a living and that scared me I didn't want to lose him or have him get possessed.

I never thought he felt the same way as I did about him I was not happy that he always found a girl to sleep with after every case either I wanted to be that one girl for him I wanted to be his special someone. And now I am, he is mine and I am his. And the truth is

I love him. 


End file.
